Pups & The Summer Romance
by Elias Vincent
Summary: A girl named Kelly arrives in Adventure Bay for the summer & quickly becomes friends with Elias. As the holidays go on they start to fall in love with each other. Will their relationship last or is it a simple summer romance?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS & THE SUMMER ROMANCE **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was Saturday. The previous day was the last day of the school term. It was the 1ST day of the summer holiday break. Angel & Elias were at Jake's again for the weekend. For most of the morning they just stayed at the cabin.

"It's been a really nice day so far. I think this summer will be wonderful" said Angel.

"I agree. I can't wait to see what we can do for the next 2 weeks or so" said Elias.

"I'm not sure what to do right now. There isn't a whole lot to do with the slopes closed for the season" said Everest.

"There's a family of 3 that's rented the spare cabin. Maybe when they get here we could help them settle in" said Jake.

Elias immediately thought about what happened when Jeremy Winters stayed in that cabin during the last holidays. The horrific crimes he committed were still fresh in everyone's mind & a lot of people seemed to be nervous about the spare cabin since Jeremy murdered his parents in there. Nonetheless Elias didn't bring it up knowing that Jake would rather not talk about it. At 1:30 that afternoon the family who rented the cabin arrived. The father had brown curly hair & wore casual clothes, the mother had blonde wavy hair & wore a summer dress & shoes & the daughter had honeycomb coloured hair in pigtails & a white top & skirt. The daughter looked to be around the same age as Elias & the other older kids in town. After they arrived Angel, Elias, Everest & Jake went out to help them get their stuff into the spare cabin.

"Welcome to Adventure Bay. I'm Jake. I'm the owner of the ski resort here. This is my pet Everest & this is Elias & his pet Angel" said Jake.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Harry Walter. This is my wife Susie & my daughter Kelly" said Harry.

"Nice to meet you all. We hope you enjoy your stay here" said Elias.

"You're that kid who escaped that serial killer aren't you? I remember hearing about that. That was horrible" said Kelly.

"Yes it was. I stay here on the weekends as part of respite therapy. My parents live in the residential area of town. Even though the memories of what happened remain with me & probably will for the rest of my life I don't really focus much on what happened. Anyways let's get you guys moved in" said Elias.

Everyone got to work helping the Walter family settle into the cabin. While they were doing so Harry asked about ghosts.

"This place isn't haunted is it? I heard about that kid who killed his parents in this cabin. Their souls are probably floating around right now as we speak" said Harry.

"I wouldn't worry about that. After their bodies were removed I had an exorcism performed to prevent supernatural occurrences from happening. You've got nothing to worry about" said Jake.

"I can't believe that a child would do something as crazy as that. I don't think anybody will ever forget what he did" said Susie.

"Thank god he's behind bars & will probably never get out of prison. Jeremy winters is a psychopath. He should never be allowed to see the light of day again" said Elias.

After they finished packing their stuff in the cabin the Walter family decided to go into town. Angel & Elias went with them & showed them around.

"Thanks for showing us everything Elias. This town is lovely" said Harry.

"It is. I've enjoyed every moment of life here. Adventure Bay is such a lovely place to live" said Elias.

"I think we should head back to the cabin. I'm exhausted from driving around" said Susie.

"Can I stay with Elias? I want to meet the other kids" said Kelly.

"That's fine with me. Be back at the cabin no later than 6:00" said Harry.

"Alright see you guys later" said Kelly.

Harry & Susie returned to the cabin while Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout. Ryder was playing with the pups when they arrived.

"Hey Elias. Who's that?" asked Ryder.

"This is Kelly. She & her parents are staying in the spare cabin for the summer. They already know about Jeremy & what he did" said Elias.

"Nice to meet you Kelly. I'm Ryder" said Ryder as he extended his hand.

"I've heard about you guys. You're the PAW Patrol. I think it's really cool that you lead a team of pups who can talk & do all kinds of cool things" said Kelly as she shook Ryder's hand.

"Thanks. How about we go down to the beach? The weather is perfect for it" said Ryder.

"Sounds good. Let's go" said Elias.

Everyone headed down to the beach. They were joined by Nikita & the Turbots. Kelly introduced herself to them before they played some volleyball together. Then they all went for a swim. The water was nice & cool & everyone had such a great time together. It was the best start to the holidays they ever had. As the day came to a close everyone headed home. As Elias & Kelly headed back to the mountains they talked about their lives.

"So where do you live?" asked Elias.

"I live in a town called Berrygreen Waters. It's a really nice place. You should come & see it sometime" said Kelly.

"Maybe 1 weekend Angel & I could get Everest & Jake to go there for the weekend. We get to do lots of stuff together. They're kind of like a 2ND family to me" said Elias.

"Have you lived in Adventure Bay your whole life?" asked Kelly.

"No I used to live in New York. Me & my parents moved here not too long ago. Angel used to live in the wooded area near the camping grounds before we met & now she lives with us & is the military pup of the PAW Patrol. We've seen lots of different things happen since moving here for better or worse. Living here is amazing" said Elias.

"Wow that's cool. I wish I could live here. It seems to be more exciting to live here than Berrygreen Waters. Not much happens there" said Kelly.

Soon they arrived back at the cabins. Everyone got together & had pizza for dinner. As they ate they shared a bit about their lives. After everyone finished eating Harry, Kelly & Susie decided to call it a night.

"I think it's time we settle down for the night. It's starting to get a bit late" said Harry.

"I agree. We've had a very long day today" said Susie.

OK. Just let us know if you need anything & we'll be right over. Good night guys" said Jake.

"Good night. See you tomorrow" said Kelly as she & her parents went back to the spare log cabin. Elias started to feel like he was falling in love with Kelly. She was sweet, showed interest in him & others & had a good time together.

"I don't know about you guys but I think Kelly is a spectacular girl. I think I'm in love with her" said Elias.

"How sweet. I don't know how long this feeling will last but I wish you luck" said Angel.

"The only problem is that she doesn't live here so that means once the holidays are over you might not ever see her again" said Everest.

"It's probably just a simple summer romance. When I was your age Elias lots of kids had summer romances. Even so I suggest you spend as much time with her as you possibly can. It's good to see that you guys have become friends" said Jake.

"Even so I can always visit her in Berrygreen Waters. I don't know if she feels the same way about me but I know this summer will be a lot of fun" said Elias.

That night as Elias went to bed he thought about his feelings for Kelly. What he didn't know was that Kelly also felt the same way about him.


	2. Chapter 2: Falling In Love

The next day after getting dressed & eating breakfast Angel & Elias went into town. Kelly came along with them. As they walked along Kelly asked about Elias' kidnapping ordeal.

"I know you don't like to talk about it but what happened that week you got kidnapped?" asked Kelly.

"Do you really want to know? It's not exactly something you might want to know about" said Elias.

"Don't worry. I'm not easily scared. I'm just curious. I hope you don't mind" said Kelly.

"OK if you insist. I was walking home from the Lookout & Aaron Zandresky pulled up beside us & asked us for directions. Then he sedated us with chloroform or some other chemical like that. The next time I woke up I found myself in this house in the middle of the woods. Aaron raped me at least once on a daily basis & he put a bomb collar around my neck which would detonate if I moved too far away from the house or if I tried to take it off without the key. For the 1ST 2 days I was locked in 1 room. On the 3RD day I was allowed to move around the house. I was left alone most of the day since Aaron went out to work or to run errands. I pretty much spent all day watching movies. When I finally learned I was in the middle of the woods I knew I had to escape but I could only get away on my own. Eventually I stole the key to the collar from Aaron while he slept & I took the bomb collar off before I left. Aaron tried hunting me down but he failed to catch me. I ran to the police station in Woodland Grove & told them everything. Aaron was arrested & the bodies of his other victims were found. I was treated for the sexual assault I endured before I was brought home. I haven't seen Aaron since & the only times I will ever see him again will be at his trial & if he gets the death penalty I'll see him at his execution. What he did was sick" said Elias.

"That's horrible. I can't believe he would do that to kids" said Kelly.

"Me either. Even though he's behind bars having to deal with what happened was really hard. The 1ST few days after I got back my behaviour was changing all the time & I even attempted suicide. I once had a nightmare which involved me being accused of trying to murder Ryder & all the kids & the PAW Patrol turned on me. It's always been difficult to think about what happened but I managed to pull through & I've become a stronger person out of it" said Elias.

"That's amazing. I must say it's quite inspiring to be able to go through all that & coming out stronger. Not everyone who goes through stuff like that ends up getting on with their lives as well as you have. You're a true survivor" said Kelly.

"Thanks. That's not the only thing I've been through. 1 ½ weeks before that a woman named Angela Murray committed a school shooting at the elementary school & killed 25 students & 4 teachers before killing herself. She actually shot me when I tried to save Angel. The last holidays & what Jeremy Winters did were also tough. That boy is quite possibly the most evil child I've ever met. I also recently endured abuse from a woman named Chrissy Wilson who abused us & the younger kids. She's never hurting any animal or child ever again after what she did. Thinking about these things isn't easy but I try to go on with life & not let those things get in the way" said Elias.

"That's good to hear. I just want you to know that if you need any help with anything I'll be more than happy to help you out. You're a sweet boy & being friends with you is wonderful. I've never had many friends who are male. You're 1 of the few boys I consider a true friend" said Kelly.

"That's really sweet of you to say. Anyways let's go & meet up with the others. It's better to have some fun on a day like this than talking about bad memories" said Elias.

"I couldn't agree more. I can't wait to meet the other kids. This is going to be so exciting" said Kelly.

Angel, Elias & Kelly met up with Ryder & the pups. They all went to the park where they met up with Ace, Carlos, Danny, Katie & Tracker. Kelly introduced herself to the others before they all spent the day playing together & having a ball of a time. At 1 point Elias told the other kids about his feelings for Kelly.

"Kelly is quite lovely. I've totally fallen in love with her. I wonder if she feels the same way" said Elias.

"Maybe she does. You'll never know unless you tell her. I think you guys are cute together" said Ace.

"I think it's sweet that you guys have become friends. This holiday break has been going quite well so far" said Angel.

"I can't wait for the Adventure Bay County Fair. That's going to be so much fun. Maybe you guys could hook up there" said Carlos.

"Nothing is sweeter than summer love. Summer is the perfect season to fall in love with someone" said Chase.

"I wonder if she likes the rides. If you go on them together I'm sure you guys will have a great time together" said Danny.

"You don't have to rush into things. Just as long as you don't go too fast or too slow I think things will work out between you 2" said Katie.

"Thinking about love makes me feel sweet inside. I think you guys are perfect together" said Marshall.

"Maybe you could get her a present. I'm sure she would love that" said Rocky.

"Buy her some chocolate. Girls love that sort of thing" said Rubble.

"I think the best thing to do is to just be yourself. She likes you for who you are & you guys are a perfect couple. It's like a match made in heaven" said Ryder.

"My heart is melting for you guys. Your relationship puts a smile on my face" said Skye.

"If you guys figure out what you like to do together then I know that you'll both be happier together. There's probably heaps of stuff you guys have in common" said Tracker.

"Love is music to my ears. Just the thought of you 2 being in love makes me feel like I'm on cloud 9" said Zuma.

"Thanks guys. I think I'll wait until the 2ND week of the holidays before telling her how I feel. I haven't known her for that long & I don't know that much about her. I think doing it that way is the best option" said Elias.

What they didn't know was that Kelly was also in love with Elias. She wasn't sure how to tell him how she felt though.

" _If only I could just tell Elias that I love him. I don't know why I find it so hard. He's the kind of guy who everybody wants as a friend & I feel like together we're 2 peas in a pod. I hope he feels the same way about me. That would be so cool"_ thought Kelly.

Throughout the rest of the day everyone had a great time together. All of them had lunch at Mr Porter's restaurant & then they went to the Lookout & played Pup Pup Boogie & soccer. At the end of the day everyone went home. As Angel, Elias & Kelly were heading back to the cabins they talked about how much fun they had that day.

"Today was a beautiful day. Hopefully the rest of the holidays will be just as lovely" said Angel.

"I'm sure they will. There's nothing better than hanging out with everyone & having a great time together. That's the way I'd like to spend this holiday break" said Elias.

"These holidays have been amazing so far. Meeting all of you was absolutely wonderful. I can't wait to see how the rest of the holidays play out" said Kelly.

After arriving back at the cabins everyone got together & had dinner. After they finished their meal they went back to their cabins. Elias told Everest & Jake how the day was.

"Today was a lovely day. Being with everyone was lovely & all of them think me & Kelly are made for each other" said Elias.

"How sweet. I hope things work out for you 2. I think you guys are a perfect match" said Everest.

"I think it's good that you 2 have had such a good time together. I'm sure that by the end of the holidays you'll both be glad that you met each other. Good luck with your romance. I think you guys are sweet together. Nothing is sweeter than seeing 2 people falling deeply in love with each other" said Jake.

As Elias got in bed that night he thought about how he felt around Kelly.

" _I've never felt so good around anyone like this before. Every time Kelly stands next to me I get such a good feeling inside. I wish I could kiss her. That would be magical. Maybe that might actually happen. I can tell that these holidays will be the best summer holiday break I've ever had"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Fun Of The Fair

As the 1ST week of the holidays progressed Kelly got to know the people of Adventure Bay a lot better. She had an amazing time doing things such as going to the jungle where Carlos & Tracker lived, meeting mermaids, mermen & merpups & even becoming 1 herself for a night, hanging out with the other kids & just having a great time altogether. Halfway through the holiday break the Adventure Bay County Fair was held. Angel, Elias & Kelly met up with each other as they walked there.

"Today is going to be so much fun. I can't wait to get there" said Angel.

"Me either. This fair will be the best 1 I've ever been to" said Elias.

"It's even better since we get to go together. That's the way I'd rather do it" said Kelly.

After paying the entry fee Angel, Elias & Kelly decided to try out some of the rides. The 1ST ride they went on was a rollercoaster. All 3 of them had a great time on it. The next ride they went on was a spinning ride. All of them got dizzy from it but it was still a lot of fun. After going on the other rides such as the Ferris Wheel, the merry-go-round, dodgems, a big slide, tilt-a-whirl & other thrilling attractions they went to the food area & bought lunch. Angel had some steak, Elias had a burger, chips & lemonade & Kelly had chicken nuggets, chips & cola.

"Today has been a great day so far. I hope the rest of the day is just as good as it is now" said Angel.

"Me too. Being here with you guys is excellent. Maybe we could find the others later & get together with them" said Elias.

"Good idea. We can do so much more together as 1 big group" said Kelly.

After finishing their food Angel, Elias & Kelly decided to try out some sideshow games. The 1ST game they played was a target practice style game. Elias won a pink stuffed bunny toy that he gave to Kelly. The next game they tried was a basketball shootout. Kelly won an IPad tablet that she gave to Elias. After playing a few more games they met up with the other kids & the PAW Patrol.

"Hey guys. How are you?" asked Angel.

"We're good. This fair has been brilliant" said Ace.

"I've never had so much fun before in my life. I wish they would hold this fair everyday" said Carlos.

"The rides here are so cool. There's so much adrenaline rushing through me right now" said Danny.

"It's good to hear that you guys have been having a great time. The 3 of us have all had the time of our lives" said Elias.

"That's good to hear. How are you finding all this Kelly?" asked Katie.

"It's amazing. I've had such a great time here. I don't want this day to end" said Kelly.

"Nothing is better than seeing you guys enjoy yourselves. What do you guys want to do now" asked Ryder.

"How about we go to the stage? There are probably heaps of cool things going on there" said Chase.

"Good idea. I wonder what they're doing right now" said Marshall.

"Who knows. Maybe someone is singing" said Rocky.

"I hope there's an eating competition going on. I would totally enter that" said Rubble.

"I hope there's a stunt performance. That would be so cool to see" said Skye.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go" said Zuma.

Everyone headed over to the stage. They arrived just as a singer had finished their song. The emcee then addressed the crowd.

"1 of you will get the chance to perform a song of your choice in just a few minutes. In order to do so you all have to bust out your best dancing. Whoever does the best wins. Ready, set, GO" said the emcee.

Everyone started dancing to the beat. All of them were having a great time. Elias blew everyone away with his amazing skills. It was no surprise he won.

"Congratulations young man you win. What's your name?" asked the emcee.

"Elias Vincent" said Elias.

"What song would you like to perform Elias?" asked the emcee.

"I'll perform "Heaven" by DJ Sammy & Yanou featuring Do. I dedicate this song to a very special person who has been 1 of the best people I've ever met. Kelly Walter this is for you" said Elias.

The crowd awed as Elias began to sing. Kelly was genuinely touched. It seemed as if this proved to her that Elias loved her. After Elias finished singing the crowd gave him a standing ovation. Kelly was crying tears of joy. After Elias returned to where his friends were Kelly wrapped her arms around him.

"That was amazing Elias. That was a beautiful song. I've never had anyone dedicate anything to me like that before" said Kelly.

"I figured that I'd take the chance to do that. The lyrics of the song reflect how I feel about you" said Elias.

As Kelly continued to cry while holding Elias in her arms everyone else gave Elias thumbs up. Elias smiled as if to say thank you. After staying a little while longer at the stage everyone decided to check out the rest of the fair. They went on a few more rides, played a few more games & even had dinner there. As night fell they all gathered to watch the fireworks display that would finish off the fair. Throughout the display Kelly laid her head on Elias' shoulder & held his hand. Elias was feeling quite excited. He knew now that there was a strong chance that Kelly loved him. After the fireworks display finished everyone went home. Since it was a weekend Angel, Elias & Kelly all went to the cabins together. Before they went their separate ways Elias & Kelly shared a moment together.

"I had a great time with you today. I wish I could relive this whole day over & over again. That's how good it was" said Elias.

"Me too. It was fantastic spending the day with you. Today was 1 of the best days of this holiday break I've had so far" said Kelly.

"I guess we better turn in for the night" said Elias.

"I suppose you're right. I just have 1 thing to do 1ST" said Kelly as she kissed Elias on the cheek. Elias just stood there completely stunned. After Kelly pulled away she turned & went back to her cabin.

"Good night Elias" said Kelly.

"Good night Kelly" said Elias as he put his hand on his cheek. He couldn't believe Kelly actually kissed him. After getting over the initial shock Elias went inside.

"Hey guys how was your day?" asked Everest.

"It was great. We all had so much fun together" said Angel.

"I think Kelly really does love me. She just kissed me on the cheek. Imagine if it was on the lips. That would be even more magical. Today was quite possibly the best day of my life" said Elias.

"Aren't you the smooth gentleman. I can definitely tell that you guys are a lovely pair. If Kelly actually lived here I think you guys would be completely inseparable. There's nothing sweeter than young love" said Jake.

After watching TV for a bit Elias prepared for bed. As he got into bed he thought about the amazing day he had.

" _Today was perfect. Everything went brilliantly. I can't believe Kelly actually kissed me. Maybe next time she'll kiss me on the lips. I'm going to make sure that the rest of these holidays go down exactly how I hope they will"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: A Close Call

The rest of the holiday break seemed to come & go quite quickly. On Sunday the day before the school term began Elias made sure to spend as much time with Kelly as possible. It was the last day he would see her before she moved back home again so he wanted to make the most of the time he had. For most of the day they hung out together with the others & just did what they usually would. At 5:00 the Adventure Bay End Of Summer Shindig was scheduled to start. It was a party that was usually held at the end of every summer holiday break to finish things off with a bang. As everyone arrived the party had only just begun. There was an all you can eat buffet, a dance area, beach sports, a fireworks display & the like. Everyone was pretty excited.

"What an amazing way to finish off the holiday break. Tonight is going to be epic" said Ace.

"You said it. I've never been to 1 of these before" said Angel.

"You're going to love it. This party only gets held once every year" said Carlos.

"This will be the best beach party ever. I can't wait to see how things turn out" said Chase.

"I hope they have jet skis. That would be so cool" said Danny.

"Tonight will be a good night. I don't want to miss anything about it" said Elias.

"I wonder what things are on offer. I'm sure there's lots of stuff to do" said Everest.

"They should do stuff like this at the end of every holiday break. That would be so much better" said Jake.

"I don't know what to do 1ST. Everything looks so good" said Katie.

"I'm going to make sure I make tonight count. This is the last thing I'll be doing before I have to leave by tomorrow" said Kelly.

"Just as long as you have fun you'll be alright. That's what really matters" said Marshall.

"I'm not going anywhere near the water. No matter how hot it gets I refuse to get wet" said Rocky.

"That buffet looks delicious. I could just imagine eating all of it at once" said Rubble.

"I wouldn't recommend that. You'll make yourself sick" said Ryder.

"I can't wait for the fireworks. That'll finish things off with a bang" said Skye.

"Just as long as it isn't too dark out I think I'm going to have the time of my life tonight" said Tracker.

"Let's get this party started. I'm going straight in the water" said Zuma.

Most of the townspeople started the night off by grabbing a bite to eat. For most people the buffet was their dinner. After everyone finished their meals they all went off & did all kinds of cool things. Elias stayed with Kelly wanting to make sure that their last day together would be filled with great memories. They started off the night by dancing with each other. Both of them had a wonderful time together. The next thing they did was play some beach games such as volleyball, cricket, soccer & the like. As the hours ticked away Elias thought about going for a swim with Kelly. He decided that the best time to do so would be within the last 30 minutes before the fireworks display. After spending the rest of the night up to that point having a wonderful time Elias made his move.

"Hey Kelly want to go for a swim?" asked Elias.

"Alright. Let's go" said Kelly.

Elias & Kelly got into their swimwear & went out to the water. It was nice & cool & it was a refreshing way to cool down from the warm atmosphere of the party.

"I'm really enjoying tonight. This is the perfect way to finish off the holiday break" said Elias.

"I agree. I've had such a wonderful time with you & I wish I could go back in time & do it all over again" said Kelly.

All of a sudden a big wave came along & took Elias & Kelly by surprise. Elias was able to resurface but he couldn't see Kelly anywhere.

"Kelly?" called Elias.

There was no reply.

"Kelly where are you?" asked Elias.

Still no response.

"KELLY WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Elias.

No answer.

Elias immediately swam back to the beach & told Ryder & the pups of the situation.

"GUYS YOU HAVE TO HELP. KELLY'S BEEN SWEPT AWAY & I CAN'T FIND HER" yelled Elias.

"We better find her. Chase I need you to keep everyone away from the water & prevent anything bad from happening, Marshall I need you to wait here with your medical gear, Skye I need you to search through the air to spot Kelly & Zuma I need you to use your scuba gear to search through the water for Kelly" said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case" said Chase.

"Ready for a ruff ruff rescue" said Marshall.

"Let's take to the sky" said Skye.

"Let's dive in" said Zuma.

The pups raced to the Lookout & got into their gear before returning. As they went out in search of Kelly Elias went with them refusing to let anything happen to her. It took a few minutes for them to find her. Kelly had sunk underwater & seemed to be unconscious. Elias, Ryder & Zuma immediately grabbed her & took her back to shore. As soon as they got back Ryder began CPR. It didn't seem to work. Elias also tried to revive her with CPR as well but Kelly remained motionless. Everyone in town watched in horror at the scene that was unfolding. Harry & Susie were both horrified. It seemed that their only child had drowned. Nobody was more upset than Elias was. He burst into tears & held Kelly in his arms as he wept.

"PLEASE KELLY DON'T LEAVE US. DON'T DIE. I LOVE YOU. EVER SINCE YOU GOT HERE I'VE BEEN WAITING TO SAY THAT. I SHOULD'VE SAID IT SOONER. WE NEVER SHOULD'VE GONE OUT SWIMMING IN THE DARK. THIS IS ALL MY FAULT. PLEASE COME BACK. I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO HEAR YOUR VOICE AGAIN. PLEASE KELLY WAKE UP" yelled Elias as he continued to cry. For the next few minutes he continued to give her CPR but Kelly never responded. Eventually Ryder came over & pulled Elias away.

"She didn't make it Elias. There's nothing you can do" said Ryder.

"DON'T SAY THAT. THERE MUST BE SOMETHING WE CAN DO. PLEASE TELL ME THAT SHE CAN STILL BE SAVED. DON'T LET HER SLIP AWAY LIKE THIS. I'M BEGGING YOU. PLEASE DO SOMETHING" yelled Elias.

"There's nothing any of us can do. We've tried everything & nothing has worked. We just have to accept that she's gone. I know much she meant to you but she can't be saved. I'm sorry Elias" said Ryder as he began to cry. Elias collapsed in his arms crying & screaming. He felt horrible for Kelly. To him it was his fault she drowned. Everyone was absolutely devastated. There weren't any dry eyes amongst the entire crowd. After composing himself Elias went over to Kelly & kissed her on the forehead as a way to say goodbye. As if on cue Kelly started coughing up water. For a few minutes she was having difficulty breathing. Everyone was absolutely stunned. Nobody expected to see her come back to life again. After getting all the water out of her lungs she asked what was going on.

"What happened? How did I get back here?" asked Kelly.

"You got sent under the water by a wave. We found you unconscious near the seafloor. If we were any later you probably wouldn't have survived" said Ryder.

"THIS IS AMAZING. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE STILL ALIVE. I'M SORRY FOR LETTING YOU DOWN KELLY. I NEVER SHOULD'VE LET THIS HAPPEN" yelled Elias as he cried tears of joy.

"Don't be sorry. You saved my life. I'll always be forever grateful for that. You're my hero Elias. I love you" said Kelly.

"I love you too. I'll never let you out of my sight like that again whenever we're together" said Elias.

Elias & Kelly shared a hug. Everyone clapped & cheered at the miraculous rescue. For the rest of the night everyone stayed by the dance area & partied the night away. At 9:00 the fireworks display was held. After it finished the party was over. Everyone went home & turned in for the night. Angel, Elias & Kelly returned to the cabins in the mountains. It was the last few moments they would be together for the summer. As they stood by the main cabin they said their goodbyes.

"I had a great summer with you. I wish you lived here so that we could see each other more often. Hopefully we can stay in contact" said Elias.

"Of course we can. This summer was amazing & I wouldn't change anything about it. Being with you was the best part of this holiday break. Maybe sometime you can come & see me in Berrygreen Waters. We'll always be together no matter how far apart we are" said Kelly.

Elias & Kelly put their contact details on their phones. Now they were able to talk to each other at any time. After sharing a hug they parted ways.

"Bye Kelly. I guess I'll see you later then" said Elias.

"You will. Thanks for everything Elias. See you later" said Kelly as she returned to her cabin. Angel & Elias went inside their own cabin. Elias was sad that Kelly had to go but he knew that the time he spent with her was still magical.

"I really enjoyed these holidays. I've never had that much fun before" said Angel.

"It sucks that Kelly will be back in Berrygreen Waters by tomorrow. I wish she didn't have to go" said Elias.

"At least you got to spend the entire summer with her. I'm sure that she enjoyed every moment she spent with you" said Everest.

"Maybe 1 weekend in the future we can go & visit her. We could stay there for the whole weekend. Berrygreen Waters isn't too far away from here so it shouldn't be too much of an issue getting there & back" said Jake.

Elias spent the rest of the night watching TV. As he got in bed that night he thought about how much he would miss Kelly.

" _I wish she didn't have to go. I've had such a great time with her & now she has to go back home. It's not fair. I would do anything to make sure she lives here. She's the love of my life. Nobody can ever replace her. I guess this is the way things are. I'll never forget her. She'll be a part of me for as long as I live"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: New Neighbours

Elias woke up on Monday morning feeling sad. He wished that Kelly didn't have to go back to Berrygreen Waters but he knew that there was nothing he could do about it. As he ate breakfast he reminisced on the times they shared together.

" _I had such a good time with Kelly throughout the holidays. I'll make sure that I cherish all the memories I made with her for the rest of my life. As long as I do she'll always be a part of my life"_ thought Elias.

"Are you alright Elias?" asked Angel.

"Yes. It just sucks that Kelly's gone. I had a great summer with her & now she's gone. I wish she was still here" said Elias.

"At least you guys still had fun together. That's all that matters. I'm sure she's probably thinking how she had a great summer thanks to you. She'll never forget you Elias. I'm sure that you'll remain in her memory for the rest of her life" said Everest.

"Everest is right. Don't feel bad. It would be worse if you didn't think about her at all. I know how happy you were together & I'm sure she would've wished to stay here as well. We can always go & visit her. That way you guys can still se each other in person every now & then" said Jake.

"I suppose you're right. Thanks guys. You really know how to help me when I'm feeling down" said Elias.

"We're always here for you when you need us Elias. That will never change" said Jake.

Elias gave Jake a hug. Shortly afterwards everyone got in the car & drove to school. Throughout the drive Kelly was all Elias could think about.

" _I hope she enjoys this school term. I wish nothing but the best for her. I'm sure she would wish the same for me"_ thought Elias.

After arriving at school Angel & Elias went inside. After getting his stuff & heading to class Elias still kept thinking about Kelly. He couldn't get her off his mind.

" _I wonder what class she has right now. Whatever it is I hope that she's not finding things too difficult"_ thought Elias as he sat at his desk. After everyone had taken their seats Miss Spearwood addressed the class.

"God morning everyone. I hope all you enjoyed your summer break. To start off the term we have a new student in class. I'm sure she would love to tell you a bit about herself" said Miss Spearwood.

When Elias saw who the new student was his jaw dropped. It was Kelly. He watched as she went to the front of the class & introduced herself.

"Hello everyone. My name is Kelly Walter. I'm 10 years old & I moved here from Berrygreen Waters. Some of you probably saw me around during the summer holidays. In fact I only learned from my parents last night that we were now living here. I can't wait to get the chance to meet all of you" said Kelly as she returned to her seat. After this Miss Spearwood began the lesson. Throughout the entire class Elias was filled with pure excitement & happiness. He couldn't believe that Kelly now lived in Adventure Bay.

" _This is so cool. Now I can see Kelly every day. Best day ever"_ thought Elias.

Elias didn't get to talk to Kelly until recess. He saw her playing on the swings. He immediately went over to her.

"Hey Kelly" said Elias.

"Hey Elias" said Kelly.

"I can't believe you actually live here now. This is so cool" said Elias.

"I know. When my parents told me about it I couldn't wait to tell you. Now we never have to be apart again" said Kelly.

Elias & Kelly spent recess playing together. Both of them felt really good. At lunch Kelly sat with the other kids.

"I've had a great 1ST day of school here. It's even better than my old school" said Kelly.

"That's good to hear. Welcome to Adventure Bay Kelly" said Ace.

"You're going to love it here. This school is the best 1 I've ever been to" said Carlos.

"Nothing is better than having a new friend. The more the merrier" said Danny.

"Today has been great so far. Things couldn't possibly get better" said Elias.

"It's good to have another girl around. Other than Ace I don't really hang around many girls my age" said Katie.

"There's always room for more. I can tell that things will be so much better with you here Kelly" said Ryder.

"Thanks guys. By the way Elias when you said you love me you meant as in boyfriend & girlfriend love right?" asked Kelly.

"Of course. You're the love of my life Kelly. I wouldn't see things any other way. You love me like that too right?" asked Elias.

"Yes I do. Does that make us an official couple now?" asked Kelly.

"Yes. How about we seal the deal if you know what I mean" said Elias.

"OK. I've been waiting for this moment for ages" said Kelly.

Elias & Kelly leaned in close & kissed each other on the lips. Both of them felt so happy together & they wished that the kiss would last forever. The other kids watched on with a lot of happiness. It was such a heart-warming moment for everyone. At the end of the school day Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout to hang out with Ryder & the pups.

"Hey guys. Kelly now lives here. Isn't that amazing?" asked Elias.

"It sure is. I'm happy for both of you. You 2 are a cute couple" said Chase.

"Your love for each other brings tears to my eyes. Both of you are perfect together" said Marshall.

"I hope things work out well for you guys. I think you're a perfect match" said Rocky.

"Young love is the best type. It means that the relationship lasts a lot longer" said Rubble.

"Maybe you guys might even get married 1 day. I could totally see that happening" said Skye.

"I think for now all they should do is spend as much time together as possible. That way your relationship will always remain strong" said Zuma.

"You guys are sweet. I couldn't ask for better friends" said Kelly.

"How about we go down to the beach? I think that's the best way to spend this afternoon" said Ryder.

"Good idea. Let's go" said Elias.

Everyone headed down to the beach. Despite some initial reluctance over going swimming from what had happened the previous night Elias & Kelly decided to go for a swim together. Luckily nothing happened that could've threatened their lives. After getting out of the water Nikita & the Turbots joined them. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing volleyball. Eventually everyone headed home. As Angel, Elias & Kelly walked home they asked about which house Kelly lived in.

"So Kelly which house do you live in?" asked Angel.

"I hope it's near our house. That way we don't have to travel far to see each other" said Elias.

"It's just down the road here. In a few minutes we'll be there" said Kelly.

Eventually they arrived at the front of Kelly's house. Angel & Elias were pleased to discover that Kelly now lived right next door to them.

"We live right next door to each other. Nothing could make this day better" said Elias.

"I guess I'll see you guys later then. Goodnight" said Kelly.

"Goodnight Kelly" said Elias.

As Angel & Elias went inside they both felt quite happy. Neither of them could see how things could possibly get any better.

"Hey guys how was your day?" asked Ella.

"It was excellent. Kelly & her parents live right next door to us. Today has to be the best day of school ever" said Elias.

"I'm glad to hear that. I don't think I've seen you this happy before in my life" said Ethan.

Throughout the rest of the night Elias couldn't stop thinking about the events of that day. As he got in bed he thought about how things would turn out in the future.

" _Now that Kelly lives here my life has become so much better. I know that we'll have lots of great times together in the future. I can't wait to see what's in store for us"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
